Leon
'''Leon '''is a traditionally French-speaking Kemburger countryside town located in the Lower Region of Kemburg. The settlement was founded when French settlers from the city of Lyon moved to Kemburg, and ended up building a settlement named after their home town. Leon's main tourism attractions include the old Leon Inn, and the Leon Clock Tower, thought to be the oldest clock tower in the country's history. The village's history started back in 1890 when French explorers built the settlement, which had approximately a population of 23 people, unlike Leon's current population of 16,000. History Leon was founded in 1890 when approximately 20 (thought to be 23) french explorers were looking for new land, and ended up in Kemburg. Kemburg had already a population however the french explorers didn't know that. The population of Kemburg did not want the French to take over their land, and therefore the Kemburger decided to give the explorers a small area of countryside, on which one settlement was built, Kemburg. This was named Leon, named after the city that the explorers came from in France, Lyon. Leon today is a town that attracts lots of tourism due to it's history, and the big Leon Clock Tower is a sight that many travelers from around the world would dream to see. Many inhabitants speak French today, as the tradition has been passed down for many years, though English is a common language as throughout the country. The newly built Modern Leon in the north eastern part of the village was recently built in 2003 to expand the town, and it added approximately 4,500 to the population of Leon. The modern part of Leon is still under construction, but its main purpose is for more housing to be built, and for more businesses to be established or branched in the town. Tourism Leon is a big tourist hub due to it's many attractions, the main one being the world popular Leon Clock Tower. There are many other tourist attractions in Leon, including the very old Leon Inn, founded by the original French settlers, and the Prince Edward Stadium, home to the very reputable Leon Town S.A.F.C.. Government Leon currently has a local council consisting of 10 seats. The leading party of the local council is currently the Leon Independence Party with a total of 3 seats, closely followed by the Kemburger Conservative Party and Kemburger liberal Party with 2 seats each. The current mayor of the town is Leon Independence Party's Mathieu Bernand. French claims over Leon In recent years, France have claimed Leon and surrounding areas to become an overseas territory of France. Despite the large number of French-speaking citizens living in the village, in a recent poll a large 86% of French speakers in Leon would prefer to stay as part of Kemburg. France president François Hollande was angered at the poll, and claimed it was fixed by the Kemburger government. In 2014, the French extended claims over Leon and claimed the whole Lower Region of Kemburg. Two days later, they pulled out because of the majority of the world were opposed to this. As Kemburg is not a member of the United Nations, they claimed "We pulled out because we don't want to finance that small island (Kemburg)". Map See also *Kemburg *Kemburg City Category:Village Category:Leon